This invention relates to a drum pump adapter, more specifically to a drum pump adapter which provides for the return of fluid to the drum interior.
The removal of liquids contained within a drum such as, for example, a 55 gallon drum, has proven to be somewhat burdensome and messy. The process can be dangerous when dealing with hazardous materials. Leaky pumps, defective seals and human error all contribute to the spilling of container liquid onto the top of the drum.
The rim provided around the top surface of the drum serves to maintain minimal spills within the confines of the drum surface. However, the rim cannot contain larger spills which will flow over the drum rim.
The placing of absorbing material on the drum's top surface has been utilized to absorb leaks on the top surface of the drum. However, this solution, again, does not work for large spills. Furthermore, this solution does not reclaim any of the spilled material.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior art.